


Take Me Out to the Ballgame

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Summer Challenge [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baseball, Daddies!Klaine, Klaine Summer Challenge., M/M, Sports, klainesummerchallenge2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Summer Challenge.</p><p>Prompt 4: Outdoor Sporting Event</p><p>When Melody and Michael earn tickets to a baseball game, they learn a thing about their father: That he will always support them no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Out to the Ballgame

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146468136155/take-me-out-to-the-ballgame

“How is this supposed to be fun?” Kurt asked, rolling his eyes and he and Blaine walked into the stadium following behind their children as well as Burt, Carole, and Pam. “It’s men hitting a ball with a stick and running.”

Blaine chuckled. “Did you bring a copy of Vogue with you?”

Kurt snorted. “Are you kidding me?” He looked over towards his son and youngest daughter, both of whom were wearing clothing that screamed Yankees fans. “Those two won’t let me, and you know that.”

“Well just remember that we’re here because those two earned four tickets each thanks to being on the honor roll all year,” Blaine said smiling. “You can thank their school for this. They could have gotten tickets to a Broadway show or an amusement park, but that chose a baseball game.”

“Come on!” Melody, their youngest daughter shouted from up ahead after noticing that her fathers had fallen behind the rest of the family. “It’s one game, Dad! It won’t kill you.”

Kurt and Blaine moved quickly in order to catch up with the rest of their group. They entered the stadium and watched their youngest kids’ eyes light up at their surroundings. Michael and Melody had always shown an interest in performing as well as sports. They always wanted to do theatre camps and vocal lessons or dance lessons and play sports like baseball, softball, and soccer. 

“Why’d you have to choose this year to get all A’s?” Kurt joked with his daughter once they were inside the stadium. 

Melody feigned shock at her dad’s words. “I thought you wanted me to make good grades!” she exclaimed before laughing. 

Burt started laughing as well at the interaction between his son and granddaughter. “Just leave it, Mel. He’s been like this since he was born.”

“But it’s baseball!” Michael Anderson-Hummel exclaimed, joining in the conversation. “It’s an American pastime!”

Once the entire family was inside the stadium, Burt and Blaine volunteered to go off in search of their seats and then come back to lead everyone there. It seemed easier for the two of them to search instead of all eight people. 

“Some people just aren’t into sports, sweetie,” Carole said sweetly to Michael, coming to Kurt’s defense after Burt and Blaine had taken off. She looked over in Kurt’s direction and saw Kurt and Elizabeth, Kurt and Blaine’s oldest child, talking animatedly. If she listened closely, she could catch bits and pieces of the conversation, allowing her to determine that the two were talking about Elizabeth’s high school’s next production that she had landed a lead role in.

Pam, who had been standing near Kurt and Elizabeth when the conversation started, walked up next to Carole and smiled. “You can take them out of the theatre, but you can’t take the theatre out of them.”

Carole laughed loudly. “I just hope that they last nine innings.”

“I’ll be impressed if they make it seven,” Pam joked. “Wanna make a bet?”

Before anyone could make any bets, Burt and Blaine were back. “Found our seats!” Burt shouted as he approached the group, still several yards away. 

They family quickly made their way over to Burt and Blaine. They led everyone to were their seats were located in the stadium, quickly working out who was going to sit wear. They had decided that Blaine was going to sit in the aisle seat, followed by Kurt, Elizabeth, Melody, Burt, Michael, Carole, and Pam in that order. That way the two kids who were the most excited about this family outing were sitting with the adult that was most excited about the outing and Kurt and Elizabeth were next to each other to continue talking about the show if they wanted to with Blaine nearby to explain any of the action down on the field if needed. 

Once the seating was all figured out, Burt and Blaine decided to head off to find food and drinks for everyone, taking Michael and Melody with them to help carry things and leaving Kurt and Elizabeth to their conversation with Pam and Carole talking nearby. 

“Why doesn’t Dad like sports?” Melody asked her father and grandfather while they waited in line at one of the food vendors. “I mean he comes to games and stuff, but he never looks interested. If anything, he looks confused.”

“That’s because he’s never been into it,” Burt answered, chuckling. “When you were younger, you told your dads you wanted to take piano lessons and play tee ball. You had that interest in the sport. You dad wasn’t like that. He wanted singing lessons and dance lessons. He did play football once, though.”

“Dad played football?” Michael interrupted with a shocked look appearing on his face.

“Yeah,” Burt answered. “He was the kicker during part of the season his sophomore year. Even helped them win a game. Then he switched to cheerleading because it was more fun for him. Sports have never been his thing. Performing always has.”

“Grandpa and I used to make bets about how long Dad was going to last before going to do something else or picking up a magazine,” Blaine said laughing. 

Finally, they reached the front of the line. Burt asked for eight drinks plus a few different food items before reaching for his wallet and paying for everything. They divided up everything so that no one was carrying too much and everyone was carrying something. After making sure they had everything, they group started making their way back towards their seats.

“I will tell you this,” Burt said as they walked back towards their seats. “Your dad will support you no matter what you want to do,” Burt said as they walked back to their seats. “If you want to play a sport he will go to every game. If you want to be a performer, he will sit in the front row of every show. Whatever it is you want to do, he will be there no matter what.”

“That’s because I learned from the best,” Kurt said after overhearing the end of the conversation. He turned towards his daughter and son who were standing behind Burt. “I may be bored out of my mind or not understand a thing that’s going on, but whether you’re on a stage or on a field, I promise I will be there cheering you on.”

Melody smiled and sat down next to Kurt. “Thanks, Dad.”

Kurt pulled Melody into a side hug. “Now get up!” he joked. “You go down there and sit with your brother and grandfather. Someone needs to explain to me what’s going on and that someone is going to be your other father.”

Melody hopped up, laughing as she walked back down to her seat. Blaine laughed as well as he took his seat next to Kurt. 

“Okay, so what does that guy do?” Kurt said, pointing out towards one of the guys on the field. 

Blaine laughed before explaining the different positions there were in baseball and who played what and which team they were cheering for. Kurt may not have been a sports fan, but he was willing to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/146468136155/take-me-out-to-the-ballgame


End file.
